


This is Why JARVIS is The Best

by CheckersPalace



Series: Texting Shenanigans ft. Avengers [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Snarky Jarvis, Sneaky Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Texting, Tony needs to sleep, Trolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheckersPalace/pseuds/CheckersPalace
Summary: Texting shenanigans ft. Tony, Steve, JARVI, and BruceHERCULES MULLIGAN:IM SELLING YOU TO THE GOVERNMENT!!!!!Iron ore:oh. I’d tremble in my socks if I had socks. Or a body.Spangles:I’m assuming you have a good reason, JARVISHERCULES MULLIGAN:RUDE





	

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at tumblr!!
> 
> **HERCULES MULLIGAN** = Bruce “Hulk” Banner  
>  **Spangles:** = Steve “Captain America” Rogers  
>  **Iron ore:** = Tony “Iron Man” Stark/JARVIS
> 
> I make no apologies in Bruce’s name.

**HERCULES MULLIGAN** : STEVE HELP ME

**Spangles** : Bruce! What is it?!

**HERCULES MULLIGAN** : Rude

**HERCULES MULLIGAN** : you never reply this fast when IM texting you!!!

**Spangles** : This isn’t Bruce

**HERCULES MULLIGAN** : No!!!! And i’m gonna yell @ you for the texting thing later!!!!

**Spangles** : oh dear

**HERCULES MULLIGAN** : its tony!!!

**HERCULES MULLIGAN** : I need you to call my phone steve!!!!

**Spangles** : …

**Spangles** : …

**Spangles** : tell me why first

**HERCULES MULLIGAN** : STEEB

**Spangles** : Tony

**HERCULES MULLIGAN** : fuck you first of all

**HERCULES MULLIGAN** :  second of all, jarvis hid it

**Iron ore** : I make no such claim to have done such a thing.

**HERCULES MULLIGAN** : IM SELLING YOU TO THE GOVERNMENT!!!!!

**Iron ore** : I’d tremble in my socks if I had socks. Or a body.

**HERCULES MULLIGAN** : YOU ARE A BAD AI

**Spangles** : I’m assuming you have a good reason, JARVIS

**HERCULES MULLIGAN** : RUDE

**Iron ore** : Your faith in me astounds me as always, Captain.

**Iron ore** : Sir has neglected his bodily needs once again and I felt the need to intervene.

**Spangles** : Thank you, JARVIS

**Spangles** : ANTHONY STARK YOU GET OVER HERE NOW

**HERCULES MULLIGAN** : Hi. This is Bruce. Tony just dropped my phone and ran away???

**HERCULES MULLIGAN** : ah, I see why now

**HERCULES MULLIGAN** : good luck, Steve!

**Iron ore** : Good evening, Dr. Banner

**HERCULES MULLIGAN** : So… where’d you hide Tony’s phone?

**Iron ore** : On Sir’s bedside table.

 

**HERCULES MULLIGAN** : This is why you’re the best

 

**Iron ore** : Thank you, Dr. Banner

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tell me how you feel about adding romantic relationships to this series! I’m not sure if I should do a popular pairing, rare pairing, or an epic poly relationship. Or none at all. Or canon (pepper/tony, etc)
> 
> Kudos and comment:)
> 
> Also! An update two days in a row because I'm housesitting and therefore have free Wi-Fi!:D


End file.
